Stars when you shine
by starksisters
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Leadworth and everything is perfectly fine the way it is, until Ygritte finds herself realizing it was never really enough. An Eleven-esque Jon and an Amy-like Ygritte meet each other and very quickly decide to set off to see the universe. (Although, genuinely, it's Ten/Donna with romantic possibilities)
1. A Chance Meeting

The little town of Leadworth had never seen such a snowy winter, causing its inhabitants to be quite keener on getting home before the night of Christmas Eve. As she walked through the inches of snow like it was a regular terrain, Ygritte cursed the wind under her breath. It would all be worth it when she got to sit in front of her fireplace, roasting marshmallows by herself, then watching a few Christmas movies and sleeping until noon the next day. Working at a bookstore in a town of just a few thousand people wasn't a bother, but living a few miles outside of it sure made it a lot harder to commute. Nevertheless, Ygritte managed it every day, not complaining once to anyone at her job or the Internet, as a lot of people seemed to do these days. Instead, she closed herself in with her high bookshelves and gladiator films, hot cocoa and cheese toast, only sometimes finding the will to go out and about.

Just as she walked through her door on December 24th, all hell broke loose. Her keys had barely fit in the lock before she heard the sound of something massive crashing threw her roof. Only a few moments later did she find out half of it had come off, falling apart in her living room, with snow getting on _everything_. A blue box stood in the midst of it all, having halved her couch and spread the fluff around the floor. It was tilted, supporting itself on the remains of the wooden table Ygritte had been so fond of. Her cheeks turned crimson in anger, becoming almost as red as her curly hair. Someone opened one of the box's tiny doors, and then proceeded to climb out of it whilst taking heavy breaths. After a matter of seconds, the figure was right in front of her, cleaning the dust off its clothes and not even noticing the raging ginger standing a few feet away. She stood at the entrance long enough to fully understand what had just happened. And the truth was,

"You ruined my goddamn house!"

When Ygritte shouted, the man seemed to be taken aback. He lifted his head to look at her, running one hand through his messed up hair.

"Was that your roof?" a goofy smile formed on his face.

"You broke it down, you bloody idiot!"

"I can explain-" he raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah? Explain what? How your stupidity lead you into crashing that… that _box _into my home!?" the woman pointed, taking a few steps forward.

"Now, hang on, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, _he didn't mean to. _I'm so sorry; none of us really _mean _to ruin people's homes! I suppose it just happens!"

"I'm… I'm really sorry."

She put a stray lock of hair behind her ear, under the wooly hat that kept it from flying in each direction of the world. Her huff of rage was visible in the cold hair as she exhaled, closing her eyes and silently counting to ten.

"I'm calling the police, you know." Ygritte suddenly said, and before the man could reply, she was quickly walking over to what was left of her landline. She picked up the receiver, but as soon as she dialed the number, she saw the sign on the blue box in her living room. The device fell from her hand, with a faint robot-like voice saying that the number could not be reached on the other end. "Why does it say that?"

"Say what?"

"It says 'Police Public Call Box'. Why?"

"Oh, that. It's just a cover up."

Her eyebrows rose.

"A cover up for what?" She could feel the curiosity in her own voice, as well as he heard the Scottish accent ringing in his ears.

"D'you want to find out?"

"Are you trying to lure me into a trap?"

"I promise, I'm not."

"If you are, though, I swear to God, I'm going to-"

"I _promise_." He was closer to her, close enough to catch her hand. "I am not trying to lure you into a trap."

"How can I be sure?" Ygritte's smile didn't escape his gaze.

"Trust me," he said, "I'm the Doctor."

There she was, spending Christmas Eve staring into a complete stranger's eyes, waiting for a sign from the universe. Waiting for something to tell her that he's dangerous, that she should run now and call for someone to help. But the warning never came. All she felt when he was near her, was how right it was. And how unusually normal it seemed for him to be here at this exact moment.

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"So, you don't have a regular name like all the other folks?"

"Do I look like a regular folk?" He was certainly amused.

"Well, apart from the box, you seem pretty normal to me."

"If you insist," the man sighed, "then I'm Jon Snow of… where am I exactly?"

"Leadworth." Ygritte replied.

"Jon Snow of Leadworth. I like the sound of that."

"Are you just going to stand here all night, drooling over yourself?"

"Hey, you were the one to ask my name."

"Yes, and you are the one who loves themselves too much, even with an alter ego."

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." The Doctor's eyes turned a darker shade for a moment, before returning to their regular selves. They were beautifully grey, she noticed, as they stared at one another in silence, once again.

Time was still passing by, slowly, both of them just standing there in her wrecked living room. He was just about to renew their conversation, when all of a sudden the clock at the other end of the house rang eleven times.

"It's late."

"I know." She nodded, only now remembering what 'late' actually meant.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, as in, do you want to come with me?"

"Come with you where?"

"Into the box."

"What, that thing there?" She pointed, clearly confused.

"You wanted to find out what's inside, yes?"

"No. I wanted to know what it's covering up."

"That's the secret."

"But that makes no sense."

"When does anything ever make sense?"

"Surely it does, when people explain properly." Ygritte pulled herself back, arms crossed over her chest.

"You know, you're certainly very quick-witted with strangers."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm quick-witted with everyone."

"Does that term include inter-galactic aliens?"

"What?"

"All I'm saying is, you haven't met all kinds of _everyone_."

"Oh, and you have?"

"Yes."

"Of course you have."

"Did I mention it travels through time?" The Doctor nodded over to his box, still shining and fuming in the middle of the woman's home.

"You've got to be kidding." She scoffed.

"You can see for yourself."

"Well, _you _are certainly very friendly with strangers."

"I'm friendly with everyone."

As they ended their long gazing contest, the pair walked over to the box, examining it for a way to get inside. Ygritte kneeled down, spreading out some couch fluff away from her target: the doors. _'Pull to open', seems simple enough_. Just as the reached to pull one of the handles, Jon rushed to stop her.

"Don't!"

"It says pull."

"No, you push."

"_It says pull_, you twat."

"I'm trying to get a chance to show you around the universe, you could be a little bit nicer."

"I'm trying to follow simple instructions, you could be a little bit more considerate."

He let go, leaving her to handle the doors. She opened both of them, managing to climb inside the tilted box with almost no effort at all.

"Tells me how to open my own TARDIS, that one. Never trust someone who agrees with you so fast, I should've learned that last time…." The Doctor mumbled to himself as he joined her. She was standing still, head up and looking around in a fascinated manner.

"What… what is this?"

"It's a TARDIS." Ygritte turned around, giving him a look that clearly showed she hated being talked to like as if she was _supposed _to already know something. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. My dear TARDIS." He stroked the wall lightly, then proceeded to walk around, getting to its centre – a hexagonal console with more buttons and levers anyone could ever count.

"This is a dream."

"It's pretty real from my experience."

"But it's… it's…."

"Go on, say it."

"It's not the same size inside and out."

"Well, that's a way to put it."

"Is this how you get girls? You destroy their houses and then ask them if they want to pop into your apparently legitimate time machine?"

"In a matter of speaking." He chuckled. She managed to laugh along with him. "No one usually says 'yes' so fast."

"Ahh, but I didn't really say 'yes', did I, now?"

"No, you didn't. In fact, I didn't even get your name."

"It's Ygritte."

"Like a name in a novel."

"I suppose." She rolled her eyes, still gazing at the space around her.

"Well then, Ygritte… do you want to travel through space with me?"

"Just like that? You want me to go with you?"

"I can't exactly stop you, you've already seen what the inside is like."

"You find the inside of a box appealing enough to make girls want to join you?"

"I can see it working."

Instead of an answer, she walked over to the door and opened one, looking at her house slowly getting snowed in and the state of her whole living arrangement. She had never noticed it, but after just a minute in a supposed time box, Ygritte felt as if all of it looked surreal. Not possible. Not _enough_. What if he was saying the truth? What if it was actually real? Travelling through the universe sounded pretty appealing. With a sigh, she said a silent goodbye to her seemingly old life. No matter what, it would never be the same, would it? Even if this was a dream, she would never really feel this suddenly excited feeling in her stomach, and she was aware of it.

"Okay, time boy." Her hand reached up and pulled the hat off her head. "I want adventures. Let's see if your machine can really go through time."

"Oh, it can."

"We'll see." One last look at the living room and the door was closed behind her. "Get me out of here."

His smile was somehow incredibly reassuring.

* * *

_My friend wanted an AU where Jon/Ygritte was like Ten/Donna but with romance. So, somehow, it turned into Eleven/Amy, but a version which I actually can ship romantically (because, when it comes down to it, from the show, I really don't). Also, it has something to do with the fact that these two shows are coming back in 1-2 days and I'm kind of _massively _excited about it. _


	2. Louis XIV part 1: In the midst of it all

Hands gripping the nearest railing, Ygritte held on for her dear life as the Doctor landed the time machine. It was making incredible amounts of noise, but that didn't seem to surprise her. Instead, she was rather at place, looking excited despite the entire ruckus around the TARDIS and the chance of everything suddenly turning upside down. Her eyes showed it all, even through the mask of horror that graced her face when he pressed a few more buttons and made his box suddenly stop. After they finally settled down on firm ground, or at least, supposedly, she gave him a look that he'd never forget, then said,

"I thought you knew how to fly this bloody thing."

"That wasn't a wrong assumption."

"Oh, really? Then why did everything feel like it was disintegrating into nothingness just a few seconds ago?"

"It's just how it feels." He half-smiled, running a hand through his dark curls.

"I think you're just showing off." She turned around and began making her way to the doors, before he called out after her,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going off to see where we are."

"You don't know where we are."

"That's why I'm _going off to see_, you idiot." Ygritte reached for the handles, with the Doctor quickly taking the turn to stop her, just like he did not a long while ago, back in her wrecked living room.

"We need to establish some rules." His voice was completely casual, but it still felt like a warning. The woman sighed and turned her head to him.

"I was left under the impression that there are no rules, seeing as you broke into my home and took me off to what I'm assuming is another galaxy, just about after fifteen minutes of interacting with me."

"You agreed to come along, rather quickly, might I add."

"And that's suspicious to you?" She smiled.

"Like I said, no one's ever done it _that _fast."

"And how is that any less suspicious than a man who gets people to agree to his whims to easily?"

"I guess we're both at fault here, then." The Doctor raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing at the end of his lips.

"Or maybe it's just the opposite."

"You're not easy to argue with, are you, _Ygritte_?"

"Oh, trust me, _Jon Snow_, you've seen nothing yet. Now, about those rules of yours…"

"They're really simple, actually. Don't wander off," he counted with the fingers on his left hand, "don't try to talk to everyone you meet and don't-"

"Are you always this restraining to the girls you bring along?"

"Only the ones who try so hard not to listen to me."

"Ooh, then I am certainly _special_."

"That, you are."

The habit of constantly gazing into each other's eyes seemed to have grown on them in a short period of time. He couldn't quite grasp why she was so interesting to him and all of it so fast and up and ready, but also, he didn't mind at all. As she finally pulled the doors open, leading him outside, her legs suddenly stopped working. All he heard was a low 'Oh' before Ygritte had to take a few steps back into his clumsy clutches.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at it…" she nodded over to the view revealed in front of her. They had landed right in the middle of a ball room, where pairs of dancers took turns to gasp at the two of them, ending their spins and elegant steps just to stare at the strange box and the people at its entrance. "You have a knack for arriving at the most unexpected times, don't you?"

"Ah, well…"

"They're staring at us."

"It happens. It's part of the job, really." The Doctor let her go, stepping right to stand by her side.

"Aren't we underdressed for this? You with your boots and suit and me in a Christmas sweater? Isn't that shocking for them?"

"I suppose we're _a bit _ahead of our time."

"Just _a bit_? This is a _French_ ball we're invading here!" Ygritte's voice thinned as she repeated his words, the obvious panic shining through her otherwise confident posture. To the ones listening from the side, _invading _definitely did not seem to sound like a good thing.

"I reckon you wanted to see if my TARDIS can indeed travel through time?" he teased. She shot him a glare, before looking back at the shocked men and women, whose celebration had probably taken a whole new turn. "What are you waiting for? You wanted adventure, here's the first step. Come on."

He took her by the hand and they stepped into the spacious ball room, slowly making their way through the crowd of amazed eyes. The woman followed, getting a more firm grip on his fingers. She trusted him, without even knowing why.

"Shall we dance?"

"Are you joking?"

"I'm perfectly serious about everything, except when I'm not."

"Hah." Ygritte scoffed at him, noticing how he was getting ready to ask for her hand. "Doctor Jon Snow," she began, but he placed a finger to her lips,

"Just the Doctor. Or just Jon Snow."

"If you think you're going to get me to _waltz _with you, you've got a lot of nerve."

"Who said anything about waltz?"

"Whatever it is, I want no part of it."

"And yet, you went away with me in heartbeat."

She titled her head. _Is he serious?_  
The anxious viewers from the side circled in on them, now more curious as to what her response would be. It seemed they understood every bit of the scene and were devouring the pair like juicy court gossip. _Impressionable humans, _she thought.

It's not like he didn't have a point, but how long was he going to keep reminding her? True, she did agree to leave everything behind in just a few minutes of having met him, just so she would travel the universe. But was it really that unsual?

Ygritte guessed he was either teasing, or so surprised that it was still wearing off of him.

Either way, her hand found its way into his again.

"One goddamn dance."

The Doctor grinned and led her into a dance when the music began. Everyone kept circling the big blue box in the middle, trying not to bump into it, as the fear of what could happen was even bigger than their curiosity.

"Do you know the real reason we're here?" he asked after a while, seeing as her body was no longer tense.

"I haven't a clue. You were showing off, I suppose."

"You have honestly got to stop assuming that about me." The man laughed.

"Then why _are _we here, then?"

"Right now it's September 5, 1661. Do you know what that means?"

"No," she sighed, "but I suppose it's important."

"It just so happens to be the birthday of Louis XIV."

"_The Sun King_?"

"How he loved that title, that man."

"You know him?" Ygritte stared him, astounded despite already knowing better than questioning Jon Snow's knowledge of anything.

"We've met, yes. But that was a long time ago, in my teenage years. I think I first met him when I was five hundred and two years old."

"What?" With that Scottish accent, it was pretty difficult for the Frenchmen and women around them to grasp most of what she was saying, but even so, they couldn't mistake her question.

"I just popped by for a few minutes, of course, he was still a child back then, but he knew what people meant when they said _le Roi-Soleil_."

"How old _are _you?"

"Oh, I've grown. Currently, I'm a thousand and seven years old. I've matured."

She was silent, wondering what to say so it doesn't come off as strange. But with every word coming out of his mouth, she doubted anything she could come up with would be worse.

"Why is today so important?"

"Today is the day our dear Louis finally gets the opportunity to run the kingdom. He's most likely in his chambers, getting ready for the ceremony. Or stuffing his face with cake, both assumptions could be correct."

"And you brought me here to… what?"

"To have an adventure."

"How is celebrating a French king's birthday an adventure? It's as exciting as visiting a museum."

"We really should stop by a few while we're here-"

"Doctor!"

"I'm only saying…"

"You tell me what we're here for right now or I'm gonna take your stupid box and fly myself into the Sun with it."

"No need to be rash. I just got some information about a few unwanted guests at this grand event. We might need to investigate."

"What kind of unwanted guests?"

"… The alien kind." He replied.

"Oh, you're just one big outer-space dunce, aren't you? I know they're alien! But I mean… what kind of alien? Surely, there's more than one. And what if they've taken human form, then what?"

"I don't know really, haven't had time to think."

"What kind of spaceman are you!?" she shouted.

"The kind who has fun at parties and doesn't always know what to look for."

Ygritte's patience with him was visibly wearing thin. Hands on her hips and fuming ears, the anger in her voice rang clearer to the Doctor than the bells of Notre Dame.

"You know _nothing_, Jon Snow."

"Oi, you're not an expert just because you've been on a spaceship for five minutes!"

"It seems a thousand years wasn't enough for you, either!"

"Oh, you…" he pursed his lips and turned around, walking fast among the crowd.

"Hey, where are you going? Hey! Come back!"

The woman followed him, her red hair flying behind her and the heels of her boots stomping the polished hard-wood floors of the ball room. She heard one of the mademoiselles whisper something on the lines of "She's got a wild temper, hasn't she?" to her neighbor, but ignored it and carried on. The Doctor had run off into the corridors, pacing past the guards and other random visitors of the castle.

"Don't run storm off on me, space boy!" She sped up, getting right behind him and pulling his shoulders. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"If you're in such a hurry to solve a mystery and leave, so be it."

"_This _is why you're angry?"

"I'm trying to make it fun for you!"

"You don't have to _try _anymore; I'm here, aren't I?" Ygritte asked in a worried voice, something completely unlike her. "I'm not in a hurry, I am only trying to explore more rather than spend my time dancing. It'd be easier if you stopped wondering _why_ I'm here and just accept the fact that I _am_."

His lips turned into a thin line as he took deep breaths through his nose, and then released a loud sigh.

"I'm not used to snarky companions." A quiet whine followed his words. She chuckled,

"Is that what you call the girls who travel with you?"

"I never said they're exclusively girls."

"But most of them?"

"Most of the time."

A roll of her eyes assured the Doctor she was back to her usual self, the fiery and impatient Ygritte he'd met less than a day ago.

"Where were you going off to, anyway?"

"The indoor balcony."

"And you are just going to leave the TARDIS parked in the middle of the entire ball?"

"I don't see why not…"

"Honestly, Doctor, how long has it been since you've taken a girl out to see a coronation? Have you no sensibility towards the vehicle?" she grinned at him. "You need to move it or else you'll get yourself a one-way trip to the guillotine."

"Oh, the king's not going to mind."

"He's not a king yet. You know, his mother is the head of the regency council, she makes the decisions and as I noticed, she still hasn't been present to see your time machine."

"How do you know all of that but don't remember Louis XIV's birthday?"

"I'm not good with dates."

"What'd you mean? Do men run away from you, screaming in terror?"

"Oh, shut up, I wasn't talking about that. Now go move your TARDIS before-"

The sound of trumpets echoed in the hallways. Applause followed, as well as a few whistles.

"Looks like the official party started without us."

"Is _that _so important?"

"Not unless you're right about my TARDIS, it isn't."

* * *

_All I can think about is last night's Doctor Who episode and the fact that Game of Thrones is returning tonight and I am just so excited, it's actually painful. I wanted this to be a long chapter, BUT seeing as it's kind of better of as a two-parter, here is part one. I know that they're trusting each other way too fast, but that's the point of this whole thing, there is a reason behind it that will be a lot clearer later on. _


	3. Louis XIV part 2: Tomorrow

"Mother, what has happened?"

"I'm not absolutely sure, my dear."

"Well, whatever it is, it's obviously in the way of the dancers." The man tried to stand on his tiptoes, observing the view of the fuss around his ballroom. He tapped the wooden king's staff in his hand and opened his mouth to speak, "Silence! I order I be told as to what-"

"WAIT!" A figure burst through the doors, wearing clothes that stood out amidst all others. And after that, there followed another one, looking even stranger. Quickly, the French guests cleared the pathway, making a blue box visible to the king and his mother.

"That's our TARDIS!" The female shouted, taking a stand at one of the box's sides.

"In my name and the name of God, what explanation do you have for this?"

"I'm sorry, your… Grace." Ygritte curtseyed with such elegance, for a moment the Doctor was taken aback. Not everyone could pull it off while wearing black jeans, heeled boots and a Christmas sweater in front of Louis XIV. "I am Ygritte of Leadworth and this is my …." She looked over to the spaceman and his time machine, then continued with assurance in her voice, "cousin, _Jean _Snow of Paris. We are travellers and I'm quite afraid we did not take into consideration we'd be intruding."

The Doctor looked at her in awe, mouth agape, before Louis XIV spoke again,

"You are English, I understand."

"_Oui, monsieur._"

"What about you, my good man, is Jean of Paris your only title?"

"I'm afraid so, my king."

"And what excuse do you have for this… contraption that is brought into my home?"

"Erm, it is a gift." Ygritte said.

"A gift?"

"For your birthday and coronation, sir."

"A gift, you say."

"Indeed."

Jon's eyes widened in slight panic, before he could conjure a thought and a plan altogether.

"If you excuse me, sir, I would like to move it to your treasury or … basement," at which point in his sentence, the ginger mentally slapped him upside the head, but kept her cool, "so that it doesn't interfere with the rest of the celebration, of course."

"Yes… yes, indeed. Very good then, be off. And you, lady Ygritte of Leadworth, would you like to join me in my tea room?"

She looked over at the Doctor, who tried not to seem overprotective just to keep up appearances. They were cousins, after all. He couldn't wish for her to join him, because defying the king was not an option… yet.

"It would be an honor." Ygritte took a bow and quickly walked past the spaceman, murmuring, "Hurry up" as she carried on.

"I shall see you shortly." He followed his companion's example and bowed as well, then stroked the TARDIS, quickly opening a door and getting inside. The sound of boot heels meeting the floor faded away after some time and was replaced with a different kind of noise, a mix of men and women taking steps in turn, as well as music in the background.

The box disappeared from the ball room, leaving some guests in shock, but then again, the TARDIS didn't stand out as much anymore. Seeing as he had some time to think, the Doctor closed his eyes. It felt strange being alone, even after living with it for long enough before Ygritte had come along. _She's strange, that one. Mad as a box of cats_, he thought. It was quiet when he was by himself, inside the only time machine left in the universe. No one to shout at him, question him or ignore his rules.

And loneliness suddenly settled into his hearts, making him realize that maybe it was time to give in again. The mistakes of the past were not going to repeat again. _But who am I kidding, when I say that bad things won't happen?_

* * *

"So, what did you say your machine is called, again?" a girl in a maid's uniform was pouring strange looking liquid into her fragile teacup. Ygritte made a mental note not to touch it. She looked up from a plate of biscuits and answered,

"It is called a TARDIS."

"What a strange name. But what does it do?" Louis XIV asked eagerly, the woman doing everything in her power to stay polite. It wasn't Henry VIII but she was still keen on keeping her head neatly placed over her shoulders.

"It just stands there, for decoration."

"But didn't your cousin go inside and make it disappear?"

"He is a beginner magician, my king, a court fool, if you will allow it… he exaggerates sometimes" she sighed.

"Surely his title must suggest otherwise?"

"I'm afraid not." Her head tilted in acted compassion.

"And where do you hold your place of rulership?"

"In Leadworth."

"Yes, of course, but I mean, which castle?"

"I'm not sure you're familiar with it."

"I see."

A silence ensued. Ygritte waited for the Doctor to finally show up, but of course, he was probably too busy messing up someone else's house. Panic passed through her throughts as she considered the possbility of Jon Snow having left her behind. _He wouldn't_, she said to herself. _He wouldn't dare._

Too much time passed before the situation felt fixed. Just as she was ready to attempt in excusing herself, a knock on the door made both her and Louis XIV's heads turn and in just a moment, relief washed over her. But when her supposed _cousin _found a seat next to her, smiling like he didn't take too long, Ygritte's anger was close to eruption. She noticed he was wearing different clothes. And a red bow tie to along with his new suit. Scrunching her nose, the woman looked away and spoke as calmly as possible,

"Why so tardy, my dear _Jean_?"

"Ah, some of the guards were confused with my _gift_. They thought I was trying to _steal _it so it took quite a lot of explaining to get out of that one." The Doctor only laughed, reaching out to grab a soft cookie from the plate placed onto the table.

"I cannot wait to have your lovely present moved to my room so I can look at it. I must say, it's quite entertaining, how you act as if it were a real _functioning_ thing. Making it 'disappear' and all those other tricks." The king half-smiled, taking a sip of tea.

"Right…"

"I told him about your _magic tricks_. If I didn't need you, I'd certainly offer your services to the king. If you had taken just a few more minutes, I might've considered it fully." Ygritte spoke dispassionately, facing the spaceman with the back of her head.

"You would have? Really? I'm certain _you _wouldn't wish to leave it all behind in the blink of an eye, let alone make your own _court jester _do the same."

"Sometimes people count their choices and they find themselves with close to none." She snapped at him, unstable fire in her eyes but a firm posture. "And when you look at your life and you see that it doesn't take you that long to go through it, and you find out that there really hasn't been anything interesting happening at all, you realize that you might need a _break_. So you take a_ chance_."

"I must say, you two are quite the wordsmen."

The pair turned to Louis XIV, who would only look at them with amusement curving up his lips. The Doctor felt himself blushing, but managed to cover it up with a cough and say,

"My cousin is very well-read."

"Well, you're certainly both fine by me." The king licked his lips. "Did you manage to look around my palace, Doctor?"

"Actually, I did, but just a little bit, I mostly got to just _walk around_, really-"

"Hang on, shut up for a minute." Ygritte stopped him, placing a hand on his knee. "What did you just call him?"

"The Doctor. That _is _his name, is it not?"

"No one's called him _The Doctor _since we got here. How did you know?"

"You honestly don't think I'd forget someone like him, would you? My my, it feels like just yesterday he stumbled into my art room, saying he needs directions to some sort of monster. I know who you are, Doctor, despite the facial change."

"Always nice to meet a fan."

"Facial change? What-"

"My girl, your story would have been convincing to any other fool of a king, but since I am not, I understand fully well what you were trying to protect. _Your_ beloved Doctor, with whom I presume you've been travelling for long enough."

"We only met a day ago."

"I find that hard to believe."

"If I knew we were coming to your _birthday party_, d'you think I'd have worn a Christmas sweater?" she narrowed her eyes, strengthening the grip on the Doctor's knee.

"Surely, you must know each other for longer."

"We don't."

If this was the universe trying to tell her something, Ygritte was tired of listening. She had asked for a sign at the beginning and it hadn't come. It was a day too late for the world to inform her of the dangers she could be in. A dark shadow that passed through the king's eyes, visible only for a moment. But she spotted it. There was something really unreal about this environment, no way the Doctor wasn't noticing.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

"Oh, I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Ygritte, maybe it's best to discuss it another time."

"I'll say. Apparently there are tons of things you forgot to mention when we met."

"So he hasn't told you he's a Time Lord?"

"A _what_?!"

"This is truly fascinating." The king observed them, a smile growing wider and wider on his face.

"It isn't really the time to talk about it."

"You're a real piece of work, space boy. You know what? Forget what I said earlier. Maybe I don't need a break. Maybe this entire trip was a mistake, since it turns out you only told me less than a hundreth of important things I needed to know before I travelled with you."

"I don't really know _you _either, then."

"No, you don't, because if you did, you'd have understood and stopped contemplating on my objectives for the past twenty-four hours."

"Ygritte, I-"

"Save it, _Doctor_. I'm going to your stupid blue box to wait for you to take me home." She rose from her seat and turned to leave, when Jon grabbed her hand.

"What's going on with you?"

Ygritte leaned in and whispered, "_See for yourself, you twat_" before twisting away from him. "If all you're going to do is lie to me, then I don't want_ this_ anymore!" she shouted, pushing a guard out of her way and exiting the tea room.

The Doctor looked around, then sat back down and rushed a hand through his hair.

"That was an interesting turn of events. Do you wish for me to order she be brought back?"

"No no no, she's right… I, err, I wasn't very open with her on the whole thing."

"I see."

"You know, in fact, it's better off this way. For both of us."

The silence that followed felt incredibly _cold _for some reason. Like the Doctor was just a visitor no more. And it wasn't because of Ygritte.

"Maybe I should head back to the TARDIS."

"So it wasn't a present after all." The king sighed dramatically, taking a large sip of tea from his cup.

"I'm afraid it wasn't."

"Pity, she's such a convincing storyteller."

"I suppose she is."

"Why don't you stay, Doctor?"

"No, she had a point, I best take her home-"

"Doctor," the voice coming out of the nobleman's mouth was much lower and scolding than before, "stay."

The same shadow rushed through his eyes, but this time, it stayed for longer before disappearing. _Ygritte, you clever devil_.

"I'm sorry, but I must be off." He jumped from his chair, trying to be as quick with saying goodbye as he could be. "It was lovely seeing you again, my good man, we really should-" as the Doctor turned, he saw the king standing right in front of him, his eyes replaced by bright yellow lights and an expression that was certainly no longer welcoming.

"I've been waiting for our paths to cross again, _Doctor_" he said, spitting out the last word as if it were a profanity. "Of course, I expected your pathetic little companion to stay for a longer chat."

"Ygritte." He whispered to himself.

"Oh, yes. It's a shame that she wasn't keener on getting the adventure she obviously wanted."

"If you touch her…"

"You'll do what? It's clear that she doesn't even want to be here. We'll escort her to somewhere she won't be so unfortunate." Louis XIV's mouth twisted into a giant smile, but only managed to make Jon's eyes turn a darker shade.

"Don't cross me."

"Maybe not as much as we want to… yet."

* * *

The woman walked as quickly as she could. A few runaway ball couples had passed through her once or twice, but she did not care. She wasn't a confused girl and she was certainly not lost. All she needed was some time before the Doctor could realize what he was facing. Even though Ygritte still had no idea, it didn't hurt exploring the palace to find out for herself. As the corridor lighting got darker and darker, she was becoming more certain that she was heading in the right direction.

One door caught her attention when she passed it by a few times, seeing as at the end of the line, most halls really led to nowhere. Ygritte stopped, barely making out the carved out symbols onto the wood when she observed it. She gripped the surprisingly poorly crafted handle and pulled, only to have complete darkness revealed to her. And yet, she caught a hissing sound coming from somewhere in that room. There were no torches or oil lanterns, nothing she could use to see what was happening.

It was as tempting as leaving everything behind and setting off on an adventure with a complete stranger. She had done that. So why not this?

_No wrong signs from the universe, just clues_, she thought. With a beating heart, Ygritte entered, the door closing behind her.

But it seemed like the universe was not done with her yet, as a sudden light burst into the room.

And then she screamed.

* * *

"Ah, I suppose my mother's already found the girl." There was a hissing sound with the pronunciation of the king's every word. The Doctor stepped back, unnerved, but keeping his calm.

"So, you've been preparing for a long time to get me here. You get me here, get rid of my companion and my TARDIS, you entrap me in a room, all alone and then what?" he gestured with his hands. "Hm? You just thought I'd sit idly by and turn myself in?"

"Of course not, Doctor." A sly grin formed itself on the man's face. It was the kind that could make any normal person's hair rise in panic. Jon Snow was, for his own profit, not a normal person. "We plan to have a lot more fun with you. That is, of course, if you chose to cooperate. If you try to run away, we'll simply restrain you until you learn to behave."

"Oh, so that's the plan, then?"

"Very simple, really."

"I see."

"Come on now, Doctor. Do you expect us to ruin the fun for ourselves?"

"Who is 'us'? You and your mother, the Queen Regent?"

"Oh, pish posh." The king looked offended. "As if I would only associate myself with that old crazy bat. There are others."

"Yes, but what are you?" Jon narrowed his eyes, quickly reaching inside his coat pockets. A quiet screech, accompanied by green light, got into the creature's eyes for a few moments before the Doctor pulled it back, raising his eyebrows. "Interesting."

"And what does your sonic device tell us about you now?"

"Nothing that I don't already know. I just wanted to prove myself right."

"Playing a never-ending game of fighting with your own mind… that's quite dangerous for a man like you."

"Yes, Louis, you'd be the one to know." He stepped back, tapping the device in his hand with slight frustration.

"I must say, you seem to have forgotten the existence of your companion in a span of minutes, Doctor. Are you sure she's _that_ important?"Jon shot him a glare.

"More than you could ever know."

"Is she _special_?"

"She's with me, of course she is." He regretted the words as soon as he said them.

"And you consider yourself special, too, I presume?"

"I feel as if I should be the one asking questions, seeing as you _did _imprison me and I am quite bored."

"Now, now, no need to be hostile."

"I'm not being hostile. This is my politest way of telling you to stop what you're doing before I stop it myself."

"Do you really think you're such a huge threat to me, Doctor?" the king took a few steps, the golden glow still in his eyes as he walked.

"If I wasn't, would you have taken on the task of keeping me here? In fact, why _are _you _still _keeping me _here_? You did have bigger plans for me than this, did you not?" the Doctor gestured to the tea room, where the smell of dry fruits and tapestried furniture stood out like a distinctive perfume. It wouldn't be so suffocating if a window (or door) was open, but alas, if one of those had been an option, their entire conversation would have ended a lot sooner.

"We've had a plan for quite a long time. We've been waiting for you."

"Was it worth it?"

"To have you captured and put to justice? How could it not be?" a smile crooked at the corner of Jon's mouth. He juggled the sonic device in his hand, then said,

"So, you're not working alone." The king flinched for just a second.

"We have associates, of course."

"No, but it's not just _you, _is it? There's more to this than simply the family. You're partnering up with other aliens as well."

"Aliens?"

"That's what I am. That's what you are. And it's certainly what your friends are."

"We do not have _friends_, Doctor." The voice was lower, more threatening, speaking the last two words like a curse.

"Oh, but I do. And one of them's enough to take all of you down. It's much bigger than your resentment for me, isn't it? You want my TARDIS. You want the power to destroy time."

"You're good, I must admit that. But you can't stop us from taking your machine."

"Maybe not currently. But you don't know where it is." The Doctor smiled, despite the feeling of his stomach clenching at the memory. It was hidden, but it was unsafe, too.

"We'll find it. If not, your little ginger friend will do it for us."

"Just try her. She's a lot tougher than you think."

"I'll make sure you're proven wrong, Doctor." The golden light in his eyes absorbed them fully, shining even brighter when he began to get excited. His lips again formed into a grin and trembled, as if he had felt a shiver down his spine. The king's body began shaking, deforming, changing, until Jon saw the filthy brown wings rip through the clothes of his back and spread around. Soon, there was no Louis XIV. Just a piece of ripped skin and a curly black wig. What stood before the Doctor was as misshapen as possible. But on its head, just underneath those golden eyes, the mouth was still creeping into a grin and a voice spoke again as the creature rose higher, "In fact, I'll see to it _personally_."

* * *

Ygritte felt something touch her cheek. It was cold and unusually soft. Soft to the point of soggy. She tried to move her head, but there was nowhere to turn it to. Opening her eyes was a possibility to be explored, but she couldn't manage to get herself to do it. There was probably something next to her, or _someone, _and they might not be happy if she were to look at them.

Nevertheless, her senses weren't completely blocked. Ygritte felt the heat in the place she was in, there was most likely a torch nearby, sucking out the oxygen she wanted to fight for. And she was sitting, her hands tied to her sides, rope around her legs and something keeping her waist still. It was uncomfortable, that she could agree on. But it was still much better than the things she imagined she'd have to endure.

"You'd be a very hard one to train, you know." A screeching voice said, close to her ear. "All this… skin, which you have on you. It's really good for nothing but to be burnt. And your _hair_," she spoke with disgust, "it's practically a horrid colour. You look like you're on fire all the time."

Ygritte couldn't grasp what 'training' really meant, but at least the woman talking to her didn't bother explaining. She could only guess someone was examining her hair, her hands, her cheeks; it was infuriating that she had to stand here and take all the remarks.

"Listen, lady, I don't know who you are, but I'm certainly not what you're looking for. And if I'm not what you're looking for, just let me go then." In response, she heard laughter; laughter from more than just one person, echoing around the room.

"I can't allow you to leave now that you know about us."

"With all due respect, which is none," Ygritte felt her anger rise, "I can't even gather up the strength to care about your stupid _training_. All I want is to find Jon Snow and we'll leave you alone."

"Oh, she misses her Doctor. How sweet."

"He's not _mine_, you cow!"

"Careful, now, don't make her angry." A girly voice said somewhere behind her, followed by a giggle.

"Silence, Camille!"

"Yes, mother."

Without much more thought, Ygritte opened her eyes. Slowly at first, just to make sure she wasn't making a bad decision. She recognized the stone walls. It was the same room she found not a long while ago, but only managed to glimpse at its contents in a moment or two, before she was dragged inside and tied up.

Now, she saw the woman in front of her. Tall, with a long face and a bony body, her brown hair in the most complicated hairdo the girl had ever seen. She seemed strict; harsh, even.

"Lucky for you, I seek attitude such as yours. Perhaps a bit _too _feisty, but good enough to be in my training."

"I don't want to be in your training. I don't even know you."

"Oh, but you'd be such a challenge!" the woman leaned down, pinching one of Ygritte's cheeks with her long fingers. She could tell it was the same fingers that had caressed her face earlier and tried, again without success, to pull away. "And I love challenges."

"I'm not just some girl you can kidnap and brainwash."

"But _you_ walked right into _my_ room, dear. And my daughters called for me."

"You're Louis XIII's wife. You're not supposed to have other children than your son." Her temper started getting the best of her, as well as her accent.

"For years I birthed girls." She turned her back on Ygritte. "Nothing but girls. But the king did not want them to be talked about. He didn't want them to be his heirs. He wanted a boy. So he made every single one of my daughters out to be a miscarriage. Made me hide them, as if they were a shame to his name. Thirteen girls I gave him. Thirteen." The woman turned around again, darkness in her eyes. "And he didn't let me declare even one of them as my official firstborn."

"So the documents say you had a fruitless marriage."

"Documents? What documents?"

"The birth documents, of course. You were claimed to be unfruitful." The ginger girl replied, quickly as she could, to smooth over her accidental 'tale of the future'.

"They did. Those politician bastards made sure everything was kept a secret. Of course, when Louis was finally born, the king rejoiced, threw balls that lasted for weeks. Made France celebrate along with him. And yet, it was the most humiliating time of my life. So, when he died… I took it as an opportunity."

"Don't you love your son? He's your child." Ygritte tried to slowly wiggle herself free, but her wrists wouldn't move at all.

"Of course I love him. Which is why I made him my key piece. His sisters will join us, when the time comes."

"What does this have to do with The Doctor? He's got nothing you want."

"Oh, my foolish girl," she chuckled, "he's got _everything _I could ask for. Right there, in that blue box of his."

"You're not getting near it. It's not of use to you."

"But it is. My species created itself so it could take down the human empires from within. And soon, we will destroy humanity itself. I've been studying about your Doctor, darling girl. He's in the history of my people. _The man who turned Gallifrey to atoms. _He'll be all ours to turn to dust very soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And he's not _my _Doctor. Whatever problems you have with him, and whatever Gallifrey is, it's not my concern. But if you lay a finger on the TARDIS, you'll have me to answer to." Ygritte kicked back, attempting to loosen the grip of the rope.

"Why _you_? You clearly don't know almost anything about him."

"That box is my way home. And I don't plan on spending the rest of my life stuck with you. Get me out of these bloody restraints!" she shouted, but the queen seemed to ignore her.

"Daughters, keep her on the chair. It seems I must pay a visit to your baby brother."

"Yes, mother." A choir of female voices spoke in sync.

"Hey! Don't walk out on me! Let me go!"

The door shut on Ygritte's side and she was left alone with all the girls, who only made it worse by circling around her. If it was hard to get air before, it was nearly impossible now. They stared at her with curiosity and even slight fear in their eyes.

"Do you girls even want to do what your mother tells ya'?" she asked, breathless.

"We do what is required of us. Mother says that we are important to her plan." One of them answered.

"I am not trying to hurt any of you. I don't even know who you are, let alone-"

"You don't know _what _we are and it would be best if you didn't until our Mother trains you." another girl said.

"I'm sure you want your freedom just as much as I want mine. Please just get me out of here. If you don't, I'll die anyway."

"You're trying to trick us."

"Trust me, sweetheart, if I was, you wouldn't be catching onto it."

"If we want her to stay alive, we need to supply her with more air."

"Put out the torches" the tallest girl advised. She was probably the first daughter; tall and thin, just like her mother. But there was a different feeling about her. She wasn't _like _her mother. At least not as much as she wanted everyone else to think. Ygritte took the opportunity, regretting was she was going to have to conjure up to get out after this one.

"Thank you" she whispered before the lights went out.

There was a moment of complete darkness in which she thought she could start her escape. That is, until thirteen pairs of glowing eyes somehow switched on at the same time, and her heart sunk. Their faint green colour is what scared Ygritte the most.

"We can still see you." She heard one of them say.

"Yeah, I figured." A sigh escaped her as she laid back into the chair.

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"Just walk, Doctor."

"I'm telling you, all the secrets of time and space won't be enough for you… or your mother. Soon, you'll want to know the secrets of every parallel universe, every pocket existence and every echo duplicate and, trust me, greed can drive men insane."

"But we are not simply men, are we?"

"I wish I could deny that we weren't."

"So then, walk."

"Aren't you afraid your subjects will notice a giant brown monster walking around in the palace?"

"It is my concern what they see and what they don't, not yours."

"I'm just trying to be realistic." The Doctor clasped his hands together, looking around as he went, the used-to-be king creature following his every move.

"The sooner you get to your time machine, the better. Don't waste my time with nonsense."

"Oh, but I'm not." _Where are you, Ygritte?_, he thought, pacing faster into a corridor he hadn't planned on walking through. Suddenly, his companion felt much closer. He ignored the irritated monster behind him and walked along, his eyes covering every inch of anything that got in his view.

"You didn't need to put it away into these crammed spaces, Doctor." The creature was panting, trying harder and harder to keep up.

"That's the thing," Jon stopped, feeling the wall in front of him with his fingers. It was too dark to see, but not impossible to touch. And there it was - the hardwood. He knocked once just to reassure himself, then finished his sentence with, "I didn't." before gripping the handle and flinging the door wide open. A few pairs of eyes narrowed at him, but not including Ygritte's. They were wide open and green, a type of light that wasn't the same as the others. In that moment, the Doctor felt himself become overjoyed.

"I told you not to waste my time with your little tricks!"

"I wasn't. I just found my companion."

"Doctor, get out of here-"

It was as if the girls had forgotten their orders, when all of them hurried out of the room, the glow in their eyes stronger. Ygritte used the little time she had to try and reach into her pockets. Her fingers found the small traveler's knife inside, pulling it out and setting it to cut the restraints on her wrists as Jon was getting further and further away, with the sisters closing in on him.

"Ladies, I only meant to get my friend and leave, I want no trouble-"

"Shut it, Doctor." Ygritte released herself as fast she could before the door could be shut in her face again. The queen's daughters didn't dare to transform, seeing as that would only lower their chances of being able to move. Their brother was most likely stuck, unable to transform back. Despite everything, the girl still felt an opportunity coming her way. She began pushing them out of her way, even the eldest one she thought, even for a moment, that she could trust.

Of course, they didn't give in either.

"Ygritte!" the Doctor sounded happy, which was completely not fitting for the moment. She grunted, only giving him a cross look as she was forced to step back. The pair was separated, both at opposite walls, right across each other. "It's good to see you."

"We were separated for over an hour, don't start getting emotional." She rolled her eyes.

"Where is Mother?" the male creature interrupted.

"She set out to find _you_, brother."

"You lie."

"She is not a liar."

Their argument soon only turned to hissing sounds, making Ygritte's ears ache. She reached to cover them, whilst thinking up a way to get past the siblings.

"Doctor," She spoke quietly, yet he still heard her, "I think we need to run."

"Hold my hand."

"I can't reach for your hand!" the woman shouted back.

"When you can, do. Ready?" she nodded. "Run!"

They both took the creatures by surprise. It gave them just enough time to slip through the sisters, finding a way to hold hands before running past the former Louis XIV.

"What are they, really?"

"Harpies." The Doctor breathed in.

"But harpies weren't alien. They're just myths." She turned her head back, noticing how they had company following them again.

"All myths come from aliens. Every single legend you know," Jon found himself clutching her hand tighter, "originated from humans finding out about alien life."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he smiled as they ran down some stairs.

"There's a legend about you. I know you're an alien."

"There are heaps of legends about me. Stories and myths and tales. They've been repeating them for centuries."

"Doctor…" Ygritte slowed down when they began walking along a tight corridor.

"Don't worry, the TARDIS is here. There's no way the harpies could've found it."

"No, Doctor," she jerked her hand away and stopped, feeling the sudden ache of her wrists, "the queen said something. She called you… 'The one who turned Gallifrey to atoms'. What did she mean by that? What's Gallifrey?"

"Ygritte," his look became darker all of a sudden, she could feel a cold in his voice, "now is not the time to talk about this, please."

"Will you ever tell me?" she asked, slightly frightened.

"I will… some day." His hand reached for hers again.

* * *

The TARDIS was quiet and dark blue, as always. The words 'Police Public Call Box' glowed in the darkness of the damp basement.

"You beauty." The Doctor kissed the doors before opening them, taking Ygritte inside with him.

"It's true what they say about boys and their blue boxes," she sighed, "which is absolutely nothing."

"She's going to take us on the upper floor."

"The ballroom? Isn't that going to attract more attention?"

"It's exactly what it's going to do. Which is also exactly what we need. Harpies don't kill innocents. Their goals are clear; they destroy only what has insulted or hurt them, they don't go for anyone who hasn't done anything to them."

"But they want to take over the human race. To destroy it. Doctor, they don't care about innocents."

"Trust me on this one."

"I want to."

"That's all I need right now-"

The machine screeched. And even Ygritte, who had been on board for only a day, could tell that it was the bad kind of noise. It happened again. This time the TARDIS shook.

"Doctor, I think someone's got your box."

"Stay where you are, don't let them inside!"

"Yes, because I was just running to greet them at the door!" she yelled at him, grabbing onto the console whilst he pushed a few buttons. The shaking continued. And as time progressed, it got worse and worse.

"I know you're inside, Time Lord!" a screeching voice called.

"Bloody hell, that's her. You've got to get us out of here."

"Wherever we go, she goes. The TARDIS is in her clutches, leaving right now is pointless, she is not letting go until she gets it and I have to _make sure she doesn't get it_!" Jon shouted, his face turning red in frustration. "It's only a matter of time before her family appears."

"Let me go and distract her. She'll loosen up and then you could leave."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"I didn't say 'leave me here', did I? Just travel back to the ball room, I'll run upstairs and meet you there."

"Ygritte, they won't give you a chance."

"They want you, not me. All I have to do is run, Doctor, I can do-" He walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, listen to me. They don't care who they have to kill. They don't care if it's me or you. All they want is the power of the TARDIS and without you, I can't survive long enough to keep it away from them. I need you right now." The box kept on going right and left, and they could hardly keep balance, but it didn't matter.

"Can you get rid of them in a way that won't kill them?" she asked. He looked into her eyes, trying to find the proper words for his answer. "Please, don't say no. There's got to be a way, right?"

"There's only one."

"Then, _please_, just do it. Whatever it is. As long as it won't kill them."

"Okay. Trust me on this one."

"I do."

* * *

The light from the sonic screwdriver nearly blinded them, but the sound that it emitted felt even worse. One by one, they fell to the ground, shrieking.

"We'll get you, Doctor." The queen managed to say through grit teeth.

"I wouldn't bet on it." He replied quietly. One of the TARDIS' doors opened, a ray bursting into the dark cellar. The harpies who didn't succeed in getting up on their feet, disappeared immediately. The rest took longer. In the end, there was really no happiness in the travellers' victory. Ygritte only went back inside, nearly crumbling on the floor from exhaustion. The Doctor followed, laying his head back on the door.

"I want to go home" she mumbled.

"Home?"

"Home, Doctor. My house… the one you ruined. I want it back." She turned to him, sadness in her eyes that overtook more of her than her body could handle. "I don't know how, but you can fix it and I want it fixed. Then I want to sleep. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." he was surprised for a moment. "Of course I can. I'll take you there in a second."

* * *

It took seconds for the snow to turn the TARDIS rooftop white as the machine landed. She stopped right at the front door, which was somehow still in its frame. Speaking of which, everything was back where it belonged.

"Wait, if you took me back in time, won't I meet the old me and create a paradox?" Ygritte stopped to ask.

"It's not back in time. It's exactly an hour after we set off to our little adventure." His smile was sad. The kind of sad she felt herself reflecting.

"But it's in place."

"Leave a little to the imagination, then. Call it my Christmas present to you."

"Christmas…" the word rolled off her tongue. "Right… it's Christmas."

"I suppose you want to go to bed now. So… I'll be off." He turned to close the TARDIS door, when she caught his arm.

"Wait. I need to tell you something, space boy." Ygritte looked into his eyes. "This was, above all, wonderful; I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy my time with you. I guess I just… I want a bit more time here. I was clearly not ready for all of that, yet. But I get why you didn't protest." His grimace made her smile.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes you need someone to stop you."

"So, you need me to wait?"

"I _want _you to. Whether or not you do, that's up to you. Ask me again tomorrow."

"Ask you what?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Ask me again tomorrow, if I want to go with you."

"Why tomorrow?"

"There's a bigger chance of me saying yes… and actually being ready."

She took a step back, checking with her hand to see if her door was going to open. The keys still stood halfway into the lock.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

After a minute, the blue box disappeared from her front porch and she only took a moment to stand by and watch the snow fall, before turning the knob and closing the door behind her for the night.

* * *

_Holy shit, guys, I did it. I finally did it. I can't even believe myself. Say what you will, this is 13 pages of writing and it was exhausting but worth it, because my OTP is in space and they're both a live and everything's great and no one's going to get stabbed or shot with arrows, either. Enjoy. _


End file.
